


I Don't Wanna Know Your Name [Tell Me Anyway]

by May_Bee_Letter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Except Neil that scum has to go sorry not sorry, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Graphic depictions of stuff, He actually never dies so, Hurt/Comfort, I'm just super fucking busy sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Meet-Cute, NOT DISCONTINUED, Neil Hargrove is His Own Warning, On Hiatus, Protective Billy Hargrove, Really soft like these boys need love, Rimming, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, They love each other or whatever, Top Billy Hargrove, Top Steve Harrington, runaway fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Bee_Letter/pseuds/May_Bee_Letter
Summary: Desperate for some sort of freedom and control over his life and identity, Billy runs- if only for a temporary reprieve. There, he meets someone who will teach him a lot about life and about himself.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, minor Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	I Don't Wanna Know Your Name [Tell Me Anyway]

“Maxine sweetie, say grace for us please.“

Though phrased gently--almost softly, all who were present at the dinner table recognised it as the irrefutable command it was. Neil's voice did that sometimes, it pressed on you with invisible hands until you physically cowered and caved. Billy had learned very early on not to be fooled by an order wrapped in niceties, seemingly tempered by a low voice. The amber glow of a flame only remains beautiful until it's heat melts flesh.

Maxine kept grace short and to the point. Billy tried not to pick at the arid meatloaf and tasteless potatoes on his plate, but he must not have been doing a very good job of hiding it because-

"Son," Billy tried not to flinch

And he knew what he wanted, he was sure he wanted this but he'd never actually done anything like this before. He'd fooled around with some boys but not like this. I t was always impersonal and under some kind of pretense but he'd be baring himself now and he didn't actually know anything about-  
"It's okay" he murmured, brown pools gazing at him tenderly. Billy could only look back.  
"It's okay" he repeated, "We don't have to do anything more than this, we can- we can just kiss yeah?"  
"Yeah" Billy breathed back, his eyes dropped to the rosy fullness of Pretty Boy's lips, cherry pink and so so tempting. "Yeah I can do that"  
He hesitated, then said, "I'd really like that actually, kissing you"  
The brunet smiled and Billy realized he'd say just about anything if it got him more smiles like that. Suddenly, more than anything, he wanted to know Pretty Boy's name. To have something of him, something real, that didn't need to be spoken, something he could keep deep within himself even after this was all over.  
Slowly, almost shyly, Billy let his lips meet


End file.
